Tale of a Gutsy Ninja!
by Tsukune-Sama
Summary: Naruto... A little rambunctious ball of energy. Loved his village, even though it hated him. He lived a semi normal life, until one day, that was all changed... On his 5th birthday, he was attacked by a mob of villagers. Then begins his new life as a Tsuchi No Kunai resident, with his Tenshi! Love is an amazing thing, but will the village come between them! Read and find out!
1. The day everything changed

I know I keep putting off the other fanfictions I am writing, but when I get a good idea. I can't help but write on it, cause if I don't, I feel like there's something missing in me! :c Naruto will be essentially like he is in "Tale of Uzumaki" but his starter story will be different. Its a sorta shout out to "Red clouds" I forget the authors name. I may decide on him hating the leaf village, but I am undecided on that. He will love Amegakure thats all I know for sure. Also most of the anbu that do show up, will be OC's, unless its say dog mask, and Yuago. (Aka Kakashi, and I forget Yuago's mask animal.) Also Konan will be a little older than Naruto, about a year older. Don't ask me how, because I came up with the idea, that instead of Konan, it was her mother who helped start the Akatsuki with Nagato, and Yahiko, Nagato, and Konans mom (Who's name will be Yuuki), fell in love. Having Konan, so that should put her around Naruto's current age in my FanFic. Correct me if I'm wrong. The rest of the Akatsuki are the same age as they would have been at this point and time, the Akatsuki are also good in this one too. A shout out to my main man Jiraya with my title!

Just for future reference, this is non-canon whatsoever. So my facts are not "wrong" I have generated them for my own pleasure, and to add something to the story line. Something's maybe correct, but some maybe not. Thats up to my discretion. :P

**'Thinking'** "Speaking" "**_Kurama_**** Speaking"** 'Kurama Thinking'

Antyways... Here is my NaruKonan fix attempt, I hope you enjoy.

Please Read, and Review!

* * *

Naruto is five years old, wandering around the village, because he had just been kicked from the orphanage. 'but kaa-san... I didn't do it!' little Naruto replayed in his head, another little orphan had beat up a little civilian boy for looking at him funny, and blamed it on him, so the matron, or as all the orphans called kaa-san put him out.

"T- There's the little demon!" A random villager drunkenly slurred, while pointing to a confused Naruto, when his eyes widened as he saw a group of adults, who looked very mad at him.

Naruto started running, he feared for his life, feeling the ki off of the drunken villagers. "What did I do!?" Little Naruto exclaimed, wailing as he ran, but the adults where quickly catching up. 'Its my birthday, so why are they chasing me?!' Little Naruto thinks frantically, as he dips around a corner, going into an alleyway, most of the group missing him, stumbling past the alleyway.

One of the drunken villagers falls, his head facing the alleyway, so he spots little Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit. "There he is!" He exclaimed, luckily for Naruto, only about half the mob heard the drunken idiot, stalking down the alleyway.

Little Naruto backs up, until his back is flush with the wall, he quivers in fear. "P- P- P- Please leave me alone!" He exclaims, only to get an evil smirk from the crowd at large before him.

"You didn't leave our loved ones alone when you attacked! You foul demon!" A villager yelled from the mob, the rest of the mob agreeing with the villager who exclaimed their hatred. "Lets kill him! Here and now! Before the anbu arrive!" A villager exclaimed, they all agreed, starting to beat Naruto with a viscious tenacity.

Little Naruto curled up into a ball, protecting his head, and stomach from the heavy blows being rained down upon him. "Gah!" He exclaimed as a kunai peirced his back, thankfully missing anything immediately life threatening, but he couched up blood, this went of for about ten minutes until an anbu came, and broke it up.

"Disperse! Or I will kill you where you stand! Genin, and Chunin included!" An anbu with a viper mask, and hair that was as black as night, and reached his shoulders said, and the crowd quickly ran away. "Damn... Maybe I we should have come earlier..." He said, looking over his shoulder, at his partner, which was a raven masked anbu with purple hair, that reached her ass, tied up in a low, and long pony tail.

The raven mask bent down, feeling for a pulse, but she felt none. "He's gone..." She said a little sadly, she liked the little bundle of energy, but she had just gotten back from a bogus mission, so she couldn't have stopped the idiot villagers. 'They only see the contained, never the container...' She silently mused to herself, then stood. "I'll inform the hokage..." She said, then shunshied away.

The viper looked around, when he was sure his partner was gone, under his mask a sadistic face came. "You bloody demon! You killed my Onii-chan! I'm glad you're dead now! Its revenge!" He exclaimed quietly, then dropped Naruto into the sewer, quickly coming up with the excuse the villagers over ran him, so he had to retreat, before shunshing away from little Naruto.

Naruto wasn't dead, but in a near death like state, because Kurama had dragged him into his mindscape, leaving his body to heal with her Youkai. Without his conciousness tethered to his body, everything slowed down to a near death halt. 'Huh..? Where am I..?' Little Naruto mused, as he sat up, not feeling any of the pain he felt earlier, before blacking out. 'Why am I in the sewers?' He said, then felt a strange, but loving aura pulling him closer, so he followed it. Until he got to a big cage in the middle of a hall.

"So you have finally found me?" A large, demonic voice called from the cage, a giant red eye, with a black slit sow the middle said, scaring her host more.

Little Naruto fell on his ass in fright. "W- Who are you?! And where am I!?" He frighteningly exclaimed, looking around for some help.

"Don't worry kit, I wont hurt you, but this form is rather scary, but lets try something else." The giant form said, slowly shrinking, the voice becoming more soft, and sweet as Kurama shrunk down to the size of an average woman. Velvet red hair, with a porcelain face, and beautiful violet eyes that you could get lost easily in. "Better my musuko[1]?" Kurama asks in a voice that could calm even the largest beasts in a mere moment.

Naruto felt a calming wave wash over him, with a protective undertone, but not to be missed. "O- Okka-san?" He stuttered out in utter disbelief, all his natural life he was told his parents were dead. The soft smile was all he needed for reassurance, he ran into the giant cage, wrapping his little arms around her leg, happy he could see his mother. "Okka-san!" Naruto wailed, crying his eyes out, the Kushina look alike just rubbed his back lovingly, letting him cry his eyes out.

Kurama was a little sad watching the little child wail his eyes out, she may not be a real mother, or his mother, but she was sure going to make up for it, since Naruto had never felt paternal love. 'I have caused him so much suffering, so this is how I will make up for it.' Kurama mused to herself, as she was broken out of her thoughts, as the wailing subsided to soft sobs, and hiccups.

"Okka-san, why are you here? Why didn't you come for me? I was so lonely..." Naruto said sadly, wiping the tears from his eyes, looking up into Kurama's eyes, which was Kushina's right now.

Kurama flinched at this question, she wanted to to take care of him, but wasn't prepared for this question. "Ano... Thats a hard question to answer musuko..." Kurama trailed, sighing, not wanting to lie, but she couldn't tell him just yet the truth. "Because a bad man sealed me away, to keep me from you, so you would have a bad life, but just meditate, and you will be brought to me, ok musuko?" She asked with a tender smile, picking up Naruto, and hugging him lovingly. "You've grown to be a big boy, and will you become a great man... Just like your father!" Kurama exclaimed softly, then put Naruto down. "Here, this is something to remember us by, we will always be with you, when you wear this." Kurama said, taking off a heart shaped locket she was wearing, and putting it on Naruto. The locket contained a picture of Kushina, and Minato. 'I may not be able to do much, but at least I can materialize this in the real world, it will help him cope, along with this form.' Kurama thought to herself, then saw Naruto's eyes light up at this.

"Thank you kaa-san! I love you kaa-san!" Naruto said, hugging her leg again, then he felt something hit the top of his head. "Kaa-san... Why are you crying..?" Naruto asked concernedly.

Kurama crouched down to Naruto's level, then hug him lovingly. "Its nothing... I have just wanted to hear that for so long!" Kurama said, crying tears of absolute joy at his words. "I love you too musuko, I really do." Kurama says affectionately.

Naruto felt drowsy, like he was ready to sleep for a while. "Okka-san..." Naruto said with a light yawn, leaning on Kurama a little.

Kurama knew that Naruto's physical body was healed for the most part, so the sleepiness was a sign his body was pulling him back. "Just sleep tightly musuko, mommy will be here with you." Kurama said in a soothing tone, her back up against her cage wall, his head in her lap. "Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~ Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue[2]..." Kurama sung softly, a classic Japanese luluby her mother used to sing to her to get her to sleep as a baby.

Naruto fell asleep in his mindscape, serenly, the woman he saw as his mom singing a soft luluby to lul him to sleep. 'Okka-san is so amazing...' Naruto thought with a yawn, before finally falling asleep in comfort, next to a loving aura.

The mindscape faded, as the world changed into a dull grey room, with the soft ping of a heart rate monitor. "So Im not dead?" Naruto lightly mused, startling the other occupant of the room.

"So you are finally awake I see." the mysterious girl with blue hair, and orange eyes said with a stoic expression across her face. She was in her usual attire, a navy blue sleeveless v-neck, with fishnets that went down to a little above her elbow, and covered her neck a bit, with navy blue skin tight shorts that stopped at her knee's, and navy blue ninja sandals.

Naruto was aww struck by the cute girl before him. "W- Who are you Tenshi-chan?" Naruto asked, a little mystified by her.

Konan smiled softly, then stood up, checking the monitor. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Konan asked, then if you paid close enough attention, you could hear the sarcastic, and light tone in her voice as she spoke.

Naruto gulped, and nodded. "Sorry... My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed out, mentally cursing himself for letting his excited verbal tick come through.

Konan actually laughed a little at this, but to Naruto, it sounded like the heavens themselves were singing. "I've never met someone like you, I like you. My name is Konan, Konan Akibari." Konan said with a light eye smile.

Naruto doned his foxish grin, and chuckles lightly. "You're cute Konan, and I like you too, lets be friends!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, then sat up, and pain shot through his back. "Ite ite ite..." Naruto said, putting his hand where the pain originated, pulling his hand back a little bloody.

Konan saw this, then rushed over to his side, examining the wound. "Don't push yourself, you had been seriously injured, but I patched you up. You have miraculous recovery prowess, but you still aren't fully healed." Konan chastised lightly, pushing down Naruto softly, peeling off the bandages to change the bandages.

Naruto remembered where he got the wound from and started freaking out, sliding away from Konan. "N- N- No! You are going to hurt me too! I don't want to be hurt again!" Naruto exclaimed, bawling a bit again, trying to get away from her.

Konan looked at Naruto with shock, and hurt in her eyes. "I- I'm not going to hurt you, I was the one who patched up your wounds..." Konan said with pain in her voice, almost silent in her voice.

Naruto saw the unguarded look, and the hurt in her eyes, and felt instantly horrible. "I- I'm sorry... I have just been through a lot recently, its given me trust issues..." He says with a somber tone.

Konan was shocked at what he said, all through out Amegakure, the Uzumaki clan was a legendary clan before it was wiped out in the bloodline purge years back. "No way... All the Uzumaki died out with Kushina Uzumaki..." Konan said in a low voice, to herself mostly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and chuckles nervously. "Well... Thats what my Jiji-san told me my last name was... And I met my mother earlier! She's!" Naruto exclaimed happily, then realized he didn't know his own mothers name. "I don't know her name... It was in a dream I think..." Naruto mused, rubbing his locket absent mindedly, then a lightbulb went off in his mind. "Oh yeah! Since you seem to know a lot about my clan, lets see if you can identify her!" He said, opening his locket, showing it to Konan.

Konan didn't know who the blonde man on the left was, but her eyes widened a bit as she noticed who his mother was. "No way... Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki... She was the last Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Amegakure... She was given to the leaf village as payment for helping in the bloodline purge war..." Konan said, reciting the facts her mother had pounded into her head from a lot.

Naruto was amazed at how much he knew, it caught him off guard, at least he knew his mothers name now. "I didn't know all that, but wow... Thats... Sort of amazing..." Naruto mused lightly, Konan walked to the door, and opened it.

"I see you sensed me musume[3]. Your sensory skills develop by leaps and bounds daily." Yuuki said with a warm smile down to her daughter, then looked to Naruto. "Ara ara... Seems our guest is finally awake!" She exclaimed lightly in a velvety tone, almost as soft, and velvety as Kushina's.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the woman who he thought was beautiful. "Yeah... Sorry for intruding like this, but where am I?" Naruto asked curiously asked, looking around the room. The room was sparse, decorated with medical equipment, with one window to his right, behind him. It let in enough light to give a natural feel to it.

Konan spoke up this time "You are in Amegakure, a village adjacent to Konohagakure." Konan saw the questioning look on his face, knowing what he wanted to know. "I know you're from Konohagakure, because you came in on a river that flows only through Konohagakure." Konan said in a tone that said she knew she was right.

Yuuki patted Konan on the head, she had to commend her daughter. "Good going musume, and yes, she's correct. She found you, and she had the expression that said 'Mom! We have to help him!', and I couldn't help but agree with her." Yuuki says with an eye smile, her mouth hidden behind her cloak collar, which was the conventional Akatsuki cloak. Flat black, with red clouds, white trim around the clouds, and red trimming on the zipper area, and such.

Konan blushed softly at her mothers antics. "K- Kaa-san! Did you really have to say all of that!?" Konan exclaimed embarrasedly at this.

Naruto broke into a light laughing fit at her cuteness. "Tenshi-Chan, you really are cute" Naruto says, his laughter subsiding slowly.

Yuuki raises an eyebrow at her daughters new nickname. "Ara ara! I see you two already get along quite well!" Yuuki said with a light laugh.

Konan gained a tick mark on her forehead of annoyance. "Shut uppppp!" Konan exclaims with a cute whine, that makes the two laugh harder. Konan stormed out of the room in a fury.

Naruto was slightly sad to see her leave so mad, so he got up to go after her, but stopped after the look that Yuuki gave him. "Nani?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering why she stopped him.

"Its the middle of winter here, so... You're not going out there in your current dress." She said, giving Naruto a once over. "We have some spare clothes, that should be your size." Yuuki said, then snapped her fingers, the clothes, and cloak in question appear on Naruto's lap.

Naruto looked at the clothes, they looked about his size, so he looked at Yuuki with a blush. "Ano... Can you please turn around or something?" Naruto asked embarresedly.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow to him, then she caught on. "Oh! Sure!" Yuuki said, then walked out of the room, staying close to the door for him.

Naruto slipped on the clothes, the cloak last, its a snug fit on him. 'Hmm... This feels specially fitted for me, the clothes too... Ill ask Yuuki-san about that...' Naruto mused, then opened the door, seeing her standing by the door in the hallway. "Ano... Why were the clothes specially fitted to my size?" Naruto asked curiously.

Yuuki smiled lightly at how quick Naruto was to catch that, most people would've dismissed it. "Ara ara, you are sharp witted, its because its my special skill, I can create something's with just thinking about it, and I guessed your sizes correctly apparently." Yuuki said confidently.

Naruto nodded, then looked down the halls. "Ano... One more question... Where did Konan-chan run off to?" He asked concernedly.

Yuuki pointed down the hallway to their left. "When you get down to a stairwell, follow it all the way up. She's on the roof, probably waiting for you." Yuuki said, then shunshied away.

Naruto followed Yuuki's instructions, finding Konan sitting on the roof of the tallest tower in Amegakure. "I already knew you were coming." Konan said, returning to her stoic tone, kicking her feet lightly as she sat on the cold rail, not really noticing the cold. She was looking skyward, while it was snowing lightly on the village.

"Well why'd you storm off like that?" Naruto asks as he leans on the rail near Konan. Keeping a safe distance from her, but she no longer seem mad.

Konan look to Naruto, and noticed they were both wearing the Akatsuki cloak. "You see... I was just so embarrased, I needed to cool down, this is where I come to cool down, this village is so quiet. Sometimes you forget the rest of the world exists, y'know?" Konan mused lightly, looking across the village. A piece of paper was in her hand, and it started folding itself into a paper crane. Flying off into the distance slowly, but surely.

Naruto's eyes widened at this surprising feat. "How did you do that..?" Naruto asked, amazement laced throughout his voice.

Konan eye smiled softly, then started kicking her legs again. "Kaa-san said that I have great chakra control, and pretty big reserves. I have wood style affinity, so making paper change to my will is easy." Konan said, then a paper clone of her appeared, dismantling itself, and becoming wings on her back.

Naruto looked upon Konan in awe, she looked even more like an angel right now. "Wow... You definitely have earned the nickname Tenshi-chan..." Naruto said softly, earning a blush from Konan, who began to float lightly.

Konan did a little flip in the air, then settled down on the ground. "B- Baka!" She exclaimed lightly, then her wings wrapped around her cloak, becoming the mirror image of the cloak. "If you want, I can have kaa-san teach you the basics?" Konan asked lightly, peeling a piece of chakra litmus paper off of her paper cloak. She handed it to Naruto, smiling lightly. "Channel some chakra into that paper, and we will see what your elemental affinity is." Konan said briefly.

Naruto nodded, and channeled some chakra into the paper, at first it did nothing. Then a few seconds later, it split into 8 parts. One split in half, another caught on fire, another crinkled up, one froze instantly, one became a hot semi liquid/ solid[4], one became wet and soggy, one crumbled a bit, and one became as stiff as a plank of wood. 'Wow! I wonder what this means though!' Naruto mused lightly.

Konans eyes widened for the third time today. "Wow... There has only been one other in recorded history that could wield all 5 elements, and 3 sub elements... Her name is Mei, Terumi, better known as the current Mizukage." Konan said, the amazement never leaving her voice.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as the full affect of what she had just said sunk in. "Wow! That is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

Kurama heard this, and her Kitsune ears perked up at this. "Yep, I always knew you were special, from the day I set eyes on you!" Kurama said in a motherly doting tone, through the locket, which acted as a communication device too, but only Naruto could hear her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, this locket allows me to talk to you, when we aren't face to face." Kurama said, and snickered lightly, as she could tell Naruto sweat dropped at this, then she went quiet again.

Konan noticed the sudden change of in his behaivior, but wrote it off as 'a boy thing' because aside from Naruto, Konan had never met someone her age of the opposite gender. Most of Amegakure was female, or older than the age of 20. Besides Konan had lived a sheltered life for up until recently. "Naruto-kun?" Konan asked a bit concernedly, noticing he was a bit distracted.

Naruto was snapped out of his mental chat with Kurama by Konan. "Sorry Tenshi-chan, just chatting with my mom." He said, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

Konan raised an eyebrow to this, motioning for Naruto to go on, and clarify.

"You see... My kaa-san was sealed away somewhere, but can talk to me!"Naruto exclaimed happily.

Konan grew a confused look, but it dissapeared as quickly as it came. 'Ano... According to the official death reports sent back, Kushina Uzumaki was KIA after trying to stop the nine tails from rampaging, the Kyuubi was never recovered through.' Konan thought, filing this tidbit of information away for later. "That is awesome! Does she look like the picture in the locket?" Konan exclaimed lightly.

Naruto nodded, then his foxish grin came back out. "That picture doesn't do her justice whatsoever, she is even more beautiful in person! One day I will find a way to unseal her so you can meet her!" Naruto exclaimed, making it his personal mission to free his surrogate mom.

Konan smiled lightly at this, and nodded. "I can't wait, I'd love to meet her, she sounds like an amazing woman." Konan says, then starts walking for the door back inside. "You coming?" Konan calls over her shoulder, Naruto is mesmerized by the beautiful snow covered village.

Naruto is broken out of his stupor, then follows, jogging lightly to catch up with her. "Your village is beautiful." Naruto said lightly.

"Its our village now Naruto, your previous village didn't want you, so ours will happily take you." Konan said as a matter of factly, then blushed as their hands softly brushed each others.

Naruto's heart was beating a million miles an hour after that brief contact. 'Would she kill me if I held her hand?' Naruto mused lightly, then mentally shrugged it off. 'Couldnt be any worse than what the villagers in Konohagakure did to me.' Naruto thought a bit sourly, then non-chalantly grabbed Konans hand, flinching for added affect. Like the sudden contact that way surprised him.

Konan was wise to his plot, but her heart was beating a million miles an hour too. 'Holding hands with him wont hurt anyone, besides, I kinda like him.' Konan thought, then interlaced their fingers together as they walked down the corridor, to what seemed to be the barracks.

Yuuki stepped out from her room, noticing the two love birds. "Ara ara! Look at what we have here Nagato-kun!" Yuuki exclaimed lightly, as a man with red hair, and lavander eyes came out.

The man now known as Nagato looked over the two with an stoic look at first. Then it turned into a soft expression at the cute site. "What do we have here? My cute little Tenshi has a boy she likes?" Nagato mused out loud, causing the girl in question to blush as bright as a tomato.

Steam could almost be seen coming from her ears. "N- No! Its just..." Konan trailed a bit embarrasedly, not knowing a decent counter. "Y- yeah I like him a little." Konan says, squeezing Naruto's hand affectionately.

Naruto blushed at Konans confession. "Truth is, I like her a little too!" Naruto exclaimed truthfully, causing Yuuki, and Nagato to laugh lightly.

Yuuki was the first to speak up, smiling softly. "Well you two have fun! Ja ne!" Yuuki said turning on her heels with Nagato.

Konan remembered her question she wanted to ask her kaa-san. "Kaa-san! Hold on!" Konan exclaimed, causing Yuuki to turn around. "Naruto- kun wants to learn how to be a ninja too, can you teach him?" She asked hopefully.

Yuuki looked at Nagato, who nodded, a secret understanding passing between the two. "How about this, Nagato teaches Naruto-kun, and I keep teaching you?" Yuuki rebuttled.

Konans eyes looked over to Nagato. "Really Oto-san?! You'd do that!?" Konan asked a little excitedly looking at her father happily.

Nagato nodded "I don't see why I can't teach the cute gaki." Nagato said, reaching down, and ruffling Naruto's hair a little with a chuckle.

Naruto was a little miffed he was called a gaki, but was happy someone was willing to train him. "Thank you Nagato-san, its very much appreciated"! Naruto said enthusiastically.

Yuuki squeezed her husbands hand lightly, their fingers interlaced. "Then how about we start tomorrow? Cause its getting late now." Yuuki said, the window at the end of the hall was showing dim natural light from outside.

Naruto sweat dropped at this, realizing how much time had passed. "Ano... Where would I sleep?" Naruto asked, a little curiously.

Konan answered this time "We have plenty of rooms, just choose a room on any floor." Konan said, then opened the door to her room, which was right down the hall from Nagato, and Yuuki.

Naruto looked down both halls, of all the doors, at least half of them had to be bedrooms. "Floors? As in plural?" Naruto asked, face faulting at Konans nod, like it was common knowledge.

Konan raised an eyebrow at Naruto, looking at him curiously. "We own the tower" Konan said, as a matter of factly, making Naruto sweat drop at this, it seemed to be common here.

"H- Hai..." Naruto trails, then chose a room at random on the floor everyone else was on. "Oyasumi mina!" Naruto called out, only to hear the closing of doors as a reply. 'They can be cold at times' Naruto said, looking at his room, which was larger than his room at the orphanage. "Wow! This is amazing!" Naruto mused softly, as the bed was bigger than half of his room. Naruto hopped into the big bed, falling asleep almost immediately. "Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he appeared in a bed inside of his mothers cage. "Kaa-san! I made a friend today! Her parents were nice too! They promised to train me to be able to protect myself too!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging his 'mother' lovingly.

Kurama smiled softly, hugging her kit back. "Thats good to hear musuko." Kurama said with a doting tone to her voice. "I'm glad to hear that, you will make a lot of friends throughout your life." Kurama said, seeing Naruto's foxish grin.

Naruto hugged her again, not having a care in the world. "kaa-san, why are you in a giant cage?" Naruto asked concernedly, finally taking in his surroundings fully now that he was back.

Kurama sighed to herself, then looked at Naruto. "Musuko, its because I am actually sealed in your body, this is just the default setting of your mindscape." Kurama said truthfully at this.

Naruto thought on this for a second, then an idea came into his head. "If its my mindscape, then I can change it right?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kurama nodded lightly "Yep musuko, with practice, you can change this to anything you want." Kurama said 'He is as sharp as a tack, just like his father.' Kurama thought happily.

Naruto concentrated hard for a second, and the cage fades, and a too, exactly like the one in the real world. "Yata! It worked!" Naruto said, looking upon the white walls of Kurama's room. "Now you won't had to sleep in a gloomy room, and will have a comfy bed." Naruto exclaimed, his foxish grin of achievement at this feat.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the sudden change, because she wasn't expecting it. "Good going musuko! This is amazing!" Kurama said, flopping down on the couch on the left wall. "Come sit with me musuko." Kurama said with an encouraging tone to her voice.

Naruto sat down next to her, happy he was able to make his moms life a little easier. "Kaa-san, when I grow up, I will find a way to get you out of here." Naruto said, making it a mission of his.

Kurama laughed softly, then kissed the top of Naruto's head softly. "I will wait for the day I can hold you for real my musuko." Kurama said, then concentrated, a cake with six candles appearing on the table. "Happy birthday musuko, sorry I have caused you so much trouble..." Kurama said softly, not really wanting to him to hear that part.

Naruto strained his ears to try to catch that last part, but filed it away to be asked later. "Oh yeah! It is my birthday! Its just..." Naruto trailed somberly, but cheered up instantly. "Anyway! Its no time to be down! Lets have fun!" Naruto said, hopping off the couch, and going to the table. Waiting on Kurama to come to celebrate.

Kurama smiled softly, then walked over to the table, spitting small fireballs onto the candle wicks. Easily lighting them, it was a rather useless skill in combat, but its useful in other ways. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear musuko. Happy birthday to you!" Kurama sang in a beautiful tone that was almost like a luluby itself.

Naruto smiled, then blew out the candles, his wish to be with his mom, and friends forever. "This is the first nice birthday I have ever had." Naruto said, tears catching both of them off guard coming from Naruto's eyes unexpectedly.

Kurama squeezed Naruto's hand softly, looking at him concernedly. "Are you ok Musuko?" She asked concernedly to her adopted kit.

Naruto nodded, wiping the tears away. "I'm crying, but I'm so happy right now!" Naruto exclaimed in slight surprise.

"You're just crying tears of joy, they're good, it means you are truly happy." Kurama said, relaxing at this fact now apparent.

Naruto had stopped crying as Kurama started cutting the cake. "Well I must be the happiest kid in the world right now then." Naruto said with a chuckle, his eyes widening at the sizable piece Kurama cut compared to his size. "Kaa-san! I won't be able to eat all of this in one sitting!" Naruto exclaimed in dissapointment, cause it looked delicious. It had an icing decoration of his face, and it was red velvet cake, his favorite.

Kurama chuckles lightly, then pointed to a mini-fridge in the corner. "We can put it in there, it will be good by the time you get back." Kurama's eyes flicked off to the wall in front of her, like she suddenly sensed something. "You have a visitor in the real world Musuko." Kurama said lightly, not wanting to alarm him, because the presence didn't seem to be an evil presence.

Naruto nodded, then at his cake until he was full, yawning lightly. "Bye bye Kaa-san! See you later!" Naruto said as Kurama picked him up, then put him on the bed, falling asleep with Naruto.

Naruto woke up from his light sleep to hear a knock on his door, with thunder, and lighting flashing outside, followed by loud thunder.

"N- Naruto-kun!" Konan exclaimed in fear, as lightning stuck, making a loud thunderclap. "A- Are you awake?" Konan asked, clutching her bunny that had gauze wrapped around part of its head. For a second getting nothing but silence. 'I knew he was asleep...' Konan thought defeatedly, starting to walk away, when the door opened.

"Konan-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

Konan jumped a little at his voice, her heart skipping a beat. "Naruto-kun!" She said, glomping Naruto back into the room. "Whenever there's a thunderstorm in Amegakure, its bad, but I was getting used to them, but this ones really bad!" Konan said, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her frame softly, earlier she seemed to capable, and strong. 'Wow... She feels so fragile, that the slightest squeeze too tightly, and she must might break...' Naruto thought to himself "How about you stay with me tonight? Because it doesn't seem to want to let up anytime soon, so it might be good." Naruto said rubbing her back lightly.

Konan looked up into Naruto's eyes, and nodded. "I'd like that, thank you Naru-kun." Konan said with a soft voice, almost unoticable to most.

Kurama enhanced Naruto's senses with her Youkai, so he easily heard her. 'You're welcome musuko' she said, then activated the privacy seals in the room, so the thunder would be dulled.

Naruto smiled inwardly 'Thanks kaa-san, its much appreciated.' Naruto said through the seal.

Konan stood up, and walked over to his bed, dragging Naruto with her. "Thank you Naru-kun..." Konan trails softly, curling up against Naruto's chest, still flinching every so often at thunder, but not as bad as before.

Naruto ran a gentle hand through her beautiful, and soft blue hair. "Its the least I could do, you did save my life after all!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, with a warm hug to Konan to calm her down.

Konan flinched at first at the sudden hug, but relaxed into it. 'He smells like oranges, its an amazing smell.' Konan thought to herself as she yawned, and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled softly at Konan as she cutely slept. 'She smells like cinnamon, I love cinnamon...' Naruto mused to himself then fell asleep too.

* * *

Translations/ Authors Notes

[1] Musuko: son (Informal Form)

[2] Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~ Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue (Roughly translates to): Hushabye, Hushabye! My good Baby, Sleep! Where did my boy's baby-sitter go? Beyond that mountain, back to her home. As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? A toy drum and a shō flute.

[3]Musume: daughter (Informal Form)

[4] This was referring to lava style, if its too vague to catch on.


	2. What does the future hold for love?

Yata! My longest chapter release for any of my fanfictions ever! I was aiming for

* * *

Naruto wakes up with a weight on his chest, which he is not used to. '**What the heck?!**' Naruto exclaims mentally, his eyes snapping open, taking in his surroundings. **'Where the heck am I?**' Naruto silently mused, then a familiar smell of cinnamon his nose, and he looked down. "Oh yeah... That's what happened..." Naruto happily mused happily as he remembered.

Konan nuzzled more into Naruto's chest, almost fully awake, then bolted awake. Not used to the feeling of her pillow breathing. **'Wha?! Who?!**' Konan thought, stiffening, her eyes flying open, she was too afraid to move an inch. "K- Kyaaaaaaaa!" Konan screamed, her paper cloak going into defensive mode at her chakra spike.

Naruto was covering his ringing ears, after being caught with what he thought was a strong paper bomb explosion. "Ite... Ite... Ite..." Naruto trailed lightly, as his ears calmed down a little.

Konan looked down at the person she was laying with, and the memories flooded back to her. "Gomen Naru-kun!" She exclaimed, then a second later "Shinra Tensei!" was heard, launching the door, and most of the wall to the other side of the room. Taking out the sliding doors wall too.

"Konan are you ok!?" Nagato exclaimed concernedly, looking around the room for an intruder or something. "What happened?" Nagato asked, slightly annoyed that he was awoken for no apparent reason he could tell.

Konan, and Naruto sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously at this. "Gomen Oto-san... I'm not used to waking up in bed with anyone, so I freaked out. I'm fine, I promise." Konan said with a reassuring smile to her father sweat dropping at them.

Yuuki was behind Nagato, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looking over his shoulder. "Don't feel bad it was pretty much the same way when me, and Nagato first slept together, but more violent." Yuuki said, when she was done clearing the sleepiness, her normal attentive, and Piercing gaze returned to her graceful face.

Naruto realized Konan was still on top of him. "Ano... As much as I am comfortable like this, but tou-san you promised to train me?" Naruto asked, a hopeful tone to his voice as he spoke.

Nagato chuckled and nodded. "Nice change, and yeah, meet me in the training room in ten minutes." He says, then intentionally leaves without telling him where it was. Giving Konan a look that said "Don't say anything", his wife already understanding the first test.

Konan nodded, then hopped off the bed, following her dad. "See you in a few Naruto-kun!" she yelled over her shoulder with a giggle.

Yuuki followed them, keeping in step, not saying a word to Naruto in case she slipped up.

Naruto quickly realizes that none of them told him where the training room is. **'Crappp!**' Naruto thought exasperatedly, putting his cloak back on. **'Where could it be?**' Naruto thought curiously, then his nose caught wiff of a wonderful smell he smelt last night trailing down the hallway. 'Thank **you kaa-san for my enhanced senses****. ^^**' Naruto silently thanks his mom, but their bond connection is silent, except for soft snoring. '**Gomen Kaa-san!**' Naruto thinks to himself.

Nagato looks across the training room, a silver haired man lays in what looks like a stasis tube. Black rods placed variously throughout his body.[1] "Ah! There you are Naruto-kun! I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost!" Nagato exclaims lightly, as if on cue, the silver haired mans door slides open. He steps out of the tube, looking stoically upon Naruto. "This shall be your sparring partner, I'm not too good at Taijutsu." Nagato said, nodding towards the man.

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but nodded. "This is going to be really quick though... Cause I never learned how to fight..." Naruto trailed, chuckling nervously. "I just copied what I saw at the academy, but I was set to go when I turned 6..." Naruto thought sadly, but cheered back up.

Nagato did nothing, but the clone stored itself back in the tube. "Well then... We will just have to fix that... Come here Naruto-kun." Nagato said, as the tube door slid closed with a soft "woosh"

Naruto did as he was told, and stood in front of Nagato. "Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, but Nagato said nothing, just went into a basic Wing Chun stance, and started going through some basic kata's. Slow enough for even a dunce to keep up with and copy themselves.

Naruto followed the flowing movements to the best of his ability. He was a bit choppy, and rough around the edges, being his first time ever seeing it, but he was pretty good for his first time.

**'Naruto, copy what I say, but do it**.' Kurama said with a soft yawn, looking through her surrogates sons view point. Then projected a mental image of the shadow clone jutsu seals. '**Try and not put too much chakra between shadow clones. So they don't overload, and come out bad****.**' Kurama said through their bond, teaching him quickly.

Naruto nodded, pausing the Kata's for a second, forming the seals Kurama had taught him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, figuring the name of the jutsu from what Kurama had told him so far. A second later, in a puff of smoke, ten clones appeared around the room.

Nagato's eyes widened a bit, not expecting Naruto to make so many clones. Rather any clones at all, that was an kage level move. "Where did you learn that?" Nagato asked curiously, analyzing his clones with his Rinnegan. Finding the chakra being almost perfectly balanced per clone.

Yuuki eyes widened a little too, a new look on her normally composed face. "Ara Ara! Seems our Naruto-kun has more than meets the eye!" Yuuki exclaimed softly, sitting next to Konan.

Konan was surprised, her mouth was agape a bit. '**I have pretty big chakra reserves for our age, but even I can only make 3 paper clones[2]****a time without feeling tired! Naruto seems to be not even phased****!**' Konan thought to herself.

Naruto was wondering why everyone was surprised why everyone hadn't expected this. "What?" Naruto asked, honestly confused by their confusion, but soon caught on. "Ano... Lets just say I have a friend helping me!" Naruto exclaims lightly, his foxish grin reappearing on his face.

Nagato nodded, then got to his second question. "Why did y-" Nagato started to ask, then remembered the special ability of Kage Bushin. "Nevermind, smart idea" Nagato said, resuming his Kata's he started earlier.

Naruto told his clones to copy Nagato too, as he started mimicking his sensei. "Sensei, what do the clones have to do with helping me train? From what I gather, nothing but memory is retained in the clones. Otherwise shinobi would take the damage the clones sustained." Naruto asked.

Nagato kept performing Kata's, not missing a beat, or looking at Naruto. "Exactly, muscle memory is still a form of memory. So when these clones are dispelled, you will retain all of their memories from this practice, learning it faster." Nagato said, speeding up a little bit, but keeping the smooth, graceful rhythm he had started with.

Naruto nodded, and they trained for an hour, one of the clones with the lowest chakra amounts poofed. Immediately Naruto felt a little fatigue, and his memories transferred to him. "Oh! So thats how you do that more smoothly!" Naruto mused lightly, his movements becoming smoother than they were a second ago. His body not even having to memorize it again.

Nagato was amazed at how fast he was catching on. By the end of the week, he may even be at Konans level, and it took her three years for it. '**Wow... He is sharper than a thumb tack, and has an eagerness to learn like no other.**' Nagato thought, as they trained for a few more hours, until all but two clones were gone. "Alright... Thats enough for today, its getting late, so how about we have dinner?" Naruto asked with a warm smile.

Yuuki, and Konan smiled back, they knew when Nagato gained a warm smile. They were in for a nice treat. "Nagato-kun, whenever you do cook, its always amazing. To what do we owe this splendid surprise?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Well... We didn't celebrate it yesterday, but we did add a new member to our loving family." Nagato said, then looked to Naruto.

Konan nodded in agreement "Well what are you cooking this time tou-san?" Konan asks happily.

Nagato pondered for a second, then came up with an idea. "Toriniku Yakitori[3], and Negima Yakitori[4], Okonomiyaki[5], and fried Udon.[6]" Nagato said, all three of the other rooms occupants drooling at the thought of good food.

Naruto had only had ramen most of his life, its all the orphanage would feed him. Whenever they would go to a restaurant, for a special occasion, or to the obon festival. No one would sell him any food that wasn't spoiled, or about to be thrown out. '**Oh yeah... I forgot about ojji-san, and Ayame-Chan in Konohagakure...**' Naruto thought sadly, they were the only ones aside from Hiruzen, Dog Masked anbu, and Iruka, but he treated everyone equally.

Konan saw this sad expression, before it quickly disappeared. "Naruto-kun... What's wrong..?" Konan asked concernedly. Holding his hand, and interlacing her fingers with his.

Naruto shook the question off, and smiled brightly. "Nothing Konan-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, just to prove it to her more.

Konan filed away this lie for later, thinking he would tell her later if he was comfortable with it. "Alright, lets go eat, last one to the dining rooms a rotten egg!" Konan exclaimed, taking off diving out an open window, flying to the floor the dining room was on, winning first place quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he realized Konan was gone before he could even blink. "No fair! You cheater!" Naruto took off, leaving Yuuki, and Nagato behind, in their wake of youthfulness.

Yuuki, and Nagato chuckled softly in sync, then walk at their own pace to the dining room. Nagato to the kitchen. "They remind you of anyone Dana[7]?" Yuuki asked lightly.

Nagato nodded lightly. "They remind me of us when we were younger." Nagato said, stopping his wife when they got to the stairwell. "I love you hime-chan..." Nagato trailed, affection laced through out his voice. He leaned in, and kissed Yuuki softly, but lovingly, surprising Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled in the middle of the kiss, and blushed softly. It was a rare occurrence, but when she did blush, it was beautiful on her. "I love you too dana..." Yuuki trailed affectionately, kissing him back slowly and lovingly. They started walking once again, getting to the dinning room.

Naruto and Konan were sitting patiently at the table, with the new addition. Yuuki was flipping through a little orange book, that Konan had come to hate, and couldn't understand why she would enjoy such a book.

Naruto saw the look of disgust Konan had towards the little orange book. It intrigued him greatly, and decided to ask Yuuki later about it.

Nagato came in after a while, carrying four plates. Like a boss waiter. "You will have to get your own plates, cause I can't set them down easily." Nagato said with a slightly nervous chuckle. Since the plates were balanced precariously on him.

Naruto, Konan, and Yuuki each took a plate, leaving one in Nagato's hand. "Itadakimasu!" Was the chorus of cheers that could be heard at the table. Once they all were sat down, and ready. "Dig in, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed cooking it!" Nagato exclaimed happily with a light eye smile, then started eating along with the others.

"Mmmm..." is the pleased moan that could be heard from all three of the other tables occupants. "This is delicious!" Naruto said, then chowed down like him with a bowl of ramen.

Konan smacked Naruto upside the back of the head, for such a brutish manner of eating. "Naruto-kun! Table manners!" Konan berated Naruto, then went back to eating.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Ite... Ite... Ite..." Naruto trailed, then images of proper etiquette popped into his head. 'Thank you kaa-san! You are a life saver!' Naruto thought, then started eating like a good child.

Konan was surprised by the night and day change, but smiled softly at it. 'He is sharp, and learns quickly, he will be a great man one day.' Konan thought happily to herself

They all ate in peaceful quiet, until they all finished. "I'll do the dishes!" Naruto exclaims a little excitedly. He thought 'Since was so good, its the least I can do.' He thought smiling.

Konan shook her head "Its my turn for the dishes tonight, so you go train some more." Konan said, with a soft eye smile at Naruto.

Nagato was leaning on the door frame between the kitchen, and dining room. "How about you both do it? Split the work up between each other." Nagato explained with a light chuckle.

Naruto nodded, that sounded like fun. "Thats a smart idea tou-san! Lets do it tenshi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, starting to do the dishes, leaving Konan in the dust.

Konans eyes widened a little, then she hip bumped him over a little. "You won't beat me!" Konan said cleaning the dishes at a fast, but controlled pace. Making sure not to break any dishes, or cut herself with a knife.

Nagato turned around, throwing one last look over his shoulder. **'Im glad she's happy now, but Naruto can bring out the competitive streak in her.**' Nagato thought, then went back to his wife.

Naruto & Konan finished the dishes in record time, both of them were exhausted. Having blown all of their energy on that one event. "I won! Ha ha ha!" Konan exclaimed in glee at winning.

Naruto sighed, and sagged his head in defeat. "I will win next time!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, as they both walked into the living room. Flopping onto the carpet, too tired to make it to bed.

Konan was out as soon as she hit the ground, with Naruto pretty close behind.

Nagato came back into the living room, wondering where the bundles of energy had wandered off to. 'What a cute site' Nagato thought with a soft eye smile at the pair.

Naruto, and Konan were sleeping like babies. Facing each other, and holding hands. "A truly heartwarming sight, neh?" Yuuki asked in a quiet voice from behind Nagato. Then going to pick up Konan, to take her to her room. 'When did they become so inseparable?' Yuuki thought with a smile, when she went to pick Konan up, she refused to let go of Naruto's hand, even asleep!

Nagato saw this, and picked Naruto up, keeping them close to each other. "They are quite the pair huh?" Nagato whispered to Yuuki as they walked towards Konans room, which was the closest.

Konan and Naruto were put to bed together, still sleeping cutely. Naruto was the mindscape, training with Kurama.

* * *

In the mindscape, Kurama sat off to the side of the new addition to her room. The training grounds, which was a room filled with books, and scrolls. "It sucks that I can't train physically here, but at least I can do that when I wake up." Naruto thought out loud, breaking Kurama from her thoughts, which were about an orange book.

Kurama walked over to Naruto, then handed him a book on fuinjutsu. "The Uzumaki clan is known for their fuinjutsu, maybe you will be the same." Kurama said, rubbing Naruto's head softly.

Naruto was a little annoyed that someone was messing with his hair. Instead of voicing his annoyance, he opened to book. "Well maybe I will become a seal master like my god father." Naruto said, not once looking up from the book.

Kurama's eyes widened a little at the mention of his god father. "Jiraya-sama? How do you know about him?" Kurama asked curiously, looking at Naruto's face, which was intent in concentration. "Also this is just a taste, I will train you in how to do this really, later." Kurama said, taking the book away from Naruto, and storing it on a shelf.

"Hai Kaa-san, and I had a memory from when I was young. It was blurry, but I now make out the words that were said." Naruto said, sitting on the table, looking at Kurama.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Hiruzen sat behind the desk, his hokage hat on his head. Doing every kage's arch enemy... Paperwork! "Jiraya, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Hiruzen asked, confusing the crap out of the well hidden anbu in the room.

Jiraya slips in through the window. "How did you know I was there sensei?" Jiraya asked, chuckling at the sweat dropping anbu in the corner.

Hiruzen chuckles too at the anbu, then waves off the anbu in the room. "So... Hows the spy network?" Hiruzen asks to make conversation.

Jiraya, of all people, cuts right to the chase, no beating around the bush. "Let me take my godson, he is safer with me than here." Jiraya says, staring down the "immortal kage"

Hiruzen doned a serious expression at these words. "Jiraya..." Hiruzen trailed with a sigh, then stopped to look at Jiraya. "We have gone over this before... You can't take care of him, and take care of your spy network at the same time!" Hiruzen exclaimed, slamming his fist into the poor desk.

Jiraya flinched at his old sensei's anger, it was legendary when he got mad, it was time to be afraid... Very afraid, don't underestimate him because of his elderly appearance. "Sensei! I at least will be able to take care of him, but if you try, the Konoha will be in an uproar! Would you put him in an orphanage?" Jiraya asks, standing his ground against the deadliest man alive.

Hiruzen released an amount of ki, that would be fatal to anyone thats not an anbu or higher. "Do not tell me what to do with my grandson!" Hiruzen exclaimed in fury, slamming his fist harder, shattering the abused desk in front of him. "He will go to an orphanage, and I have a plan to keep him from the villagers fury. Don't ever doubt me for my grandsons life..." Hiruzen trailed coldly, the room dropping a few degrees.

Jiraya nodded "Fine... I come for him when he turns 12, to take him on a training spree..." Jiraya trailed, hopping into the window frame he came in. Throwing one side long glance over his shoulder, to a crib where Naruto slept, unaffected by any of the events around him. 'Goodbye for now Naruto... See you in a few years...' Jiraya mused to himself sadly. Then disappeared into the night, to check on his vast spy network.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Kurama nodded, letting the full affect of his story sink in. "But you are a Tsuchi no Kunai resident now... How will he find you to train y-?" Kurama stopped suddenly, feeling a large. Unfamiliar chakra signature nearby. "You have company" Kurama said bluntly. "I can't tell if he means harm, or is just passing by, but its not anyone of your family." Kurama said, ejecting Naruto from the mindscape, to the real world.

Naruto mumbled to himself annoyedly, something about 'a rude wake up call' "Who could it be at this time of the night?" Naruto muses to himself, grabbing the Kunai from under his pillow. He wouldn't stand much of a chance against them, but he would die to protect them.

A white haired man slipped inside the tower, fast the defense system. Which included a rinnegan wielding silver haired man from earlier. "Who ever owns this tower must be important... How did they elude my spy network for so long?" He mused, following where the sleeping chakra signatures came from in the tower.

Naruto unknowingly had his chakra masked, thanks to Kurama. 'If they are here to hurt my family! I will stop them no matter what!' Naruto thought to himself as he got close to the source.

The man spun around quickly, hearing a random toy that was laying in the ground move quickly. 'Crap! My covers blown!' He thought, diving for the nearest spot to hide he could find.

"Come out! Or I will force you out!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but couldn't stop it all the way.

The old man heard the voice of a child, and relaxed. '**Its just a kid, but how did he get close to me without me noticing..?**' He trailed, his guard coming back up, drawing his own kunai.

Naruto jumped over the couch, to where the intruder was hiding. Catching him off guard, but stopping right before he killed the man. "Turn around... Slowly..." Naruto trailed coldly.

The white haired man slowly stood up, dropping his kunai, facing Naruto. "Naruto!?" The man exclaimed, seeing an uncanny resemblance to the young child he had seen in Hiruzens office.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then he finally realized who the man was. "Jiraya-san?" Naruto asked, awe in his voice at the sight of the man here.

Jiraya relaxed, picking up the kunai, and putting it away. "Yeah its me gaki" Jiraya said in relief, rubbing Naruto's head, messing up his hair.

Naruto growled, gut checking Jiraya as hard as he could, unconsciously channeling a little chakra into the punch. "Why are you here?! And why didn't you save me from the villagers!?" Naruto yelled, lacing a bit of youkai into his voice. Making Naruto sound a bit demonic with anger.

Jiraya flinched at the level of his voice, and thanked that the tower was soundproof. "I can explain that..." Jiraya said with a sigh, flopping exasperatedly down onto the couch. Motioning for Naruto to sit in the chair across from him.

Naruto did, his anger slowly leaving him. "Explain now" Naruto said flatly at the sanin.

Jiraya nodded, and started to recount the tale of what happened after he left the office. "Thats what happened Naruto... Can you ever find it within yourself to forgive me?" Jiraya asked, almost pleaded to the little blonde infront of him.

Naruto sat silent, pondering if he should or not. 'His story pretty much matches up with my memory. Although his 'research' of hot springs is a little sketchy..' Naruto thought to himself. "Alright Ero-senin, I forgive you on one condition..." Naruto trailed lightly.

**TIME** **SKIP NO JUTSU**!: Naruto Age: (12) Konan Age: (13)

Konan looked upon Naruto as he packed for the training trip. "How long will you be gone..?" Konan asked, a little sadness laced in her voice.

Naruto looked over to Konan, and smiled softly. "I won't be gone long, I promise. Here, I have something for you to remember me by. Close your eyes please." Naruto says softly, Konan doing as she was asked. Naruto pulled out heart locket, similar to his, and put it on Konan.

Konan felt the locket, rubbing it affectionately. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I will cherish it while you are gone." Konan said, hugging Naruto tightly, then placing a soft kiss. "I love you Naruto-kun, please come back safe." Konan said, pulling a picture that was hidden in her cloak. "Here's something to remember me by." Konan said, handing it to him. It was a picture of when they went to the beach, and had fun. Nagato had caught them off guard sitting on the cliff, during a sunset the site was a beautiful site.

Naruto smiled, then tucked the picture into his flak jacket inner pocket, then put on his cloak. "Thank you Konan, and I love you too. I will protect it with my life." Naruto said, then kissed her back. Tossing his pack onto his back. "I will come back, and be able to protect you, no matter what! I promise dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims lightly, mentally cursing at himself for his slip up.

Konan giggled at his cuteness, then waved it off. "I hate to tell you, but... Some women aren't always soft.[8]" Konan says with a smirk.

Naruto nodded, then chuckled lightly. "True, well I will write you while I am gone." Naruto says with a soft smile. His eyes flicking over to Jiraya, who was leaning on the door frame. "How long. have you been there Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, ignoring the sweat drop from him.

Jiraya sighed, thinking 'I earned that name... Cause I took him to see that hot springs in Tsuchi no Kunai...' He waves this off "Since the beginning, ready to go?" Jiraya asks lightly.

Naruto nods, then kisses Konans forehead one last time, before they walked towards the village gate. "What will I be learning first?" Naruto asked, he loved training, and learning jutsu's. Because it was easy for him, but so far, he had only learned Mizubushin[9] Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu[10], shunshin, and a few other small water style jutsu's. Konan helped him a little on his wood style, but she had made her own paper oriented jutsu's so it was only a small amount.

"First! I will teach you a few things as a man!" Jiraya said, handing him the newest installment of his iccha iccha series. "You will need to know this type of stuff for 'fun' with your hime-chan" Jiraya said, with a knowing laugh.

Naruto hated this little orange book, because of what Konan had told him of it. He really had never read it before, but he saw his logic. "Konan would castrate you if she knew you were the creator of this series." Naruto said, still walking, as he started reading the little orange book.

Jiraya shivers, and nods. "Thats why she will never find out!" Jiraya says, as the shunshin to the gate.

Naruto chuckles lightly, then nods to the guards, who let them pass. "See you in three years Kaze, and Kiri." Naruto says with an eye smile.

Kaze, and Kiri smile lightly back at him. Over the years, Naruto had become their favorite genin. "See you then! We will miss you!" They say in almost perfect unison.

After about an hour, they make it to a close village. That they decide to stay the night at, near a female only hot springs. Jiraya left an hour after they got there, saying he was going out for some "research"

Naruto sighed, laying in bed, thinking about Konan. **'Man... I haven't even been gone a day, and I miss her... I wonder what she is doing right now?**'Naruto thinks, laying on his side, and falling asleep with Konan on his mind.

Kurama pulled him into the mindscape, since it had been a while since they spoke. "Naruto-kun, I have to tell you something about Jiraya-san... He is an extreme pervert!" Kurama exclaimed in disgust at at the thought of the man.

Naruto chuckles lightly, and nods. "I knew that, but I don't mind, as long as he doesn't try to peep on my hime-chan when she is older." Naruto said truthfully, reading the little orange book still.

Kurama growled under her breath at the little orange book. "Why do you have that book?" Kurama trailed a little annoyedly.

Naruto closed his book, slipping it into a hidden pocket on his cloak. "Because what Jiraya said is true. I need it to learn how to 'please a woman'" Naruto said, as a matterofactly, seeing the look on Kurama's face, he continued. "Physically, you had taught me all I need to know to please a woman emotionally." Naruto said, eye smiling lightly at his surrogate mom.

Kurama didn't like the fact he was reading the little book of evil. Jiraya had a great point, she had to admit it. "Point taken, well I called you here for a reason today." Kurama said, garnering Naruto's attention more than a second ago. "I feel my sister the Nibi, close by, if you can find her. She can find her, she can teach you how to better control the rage cloak. Also how to solidify a solid fox avatar, to use in battle." Kurama said, hiding something from her surrogate son.

Naruto noticed that this wasn't all of what she could have said. "My gut tells me there is more to it." Naruto states his observation bluntly.

Kurama chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Yeah, and you are as sharp as ever I see." Kurama said said with a soft laugh. "You see, there is a way we could sync up our chakra's, but only one man in this world lives with the key to my seal." Kurama said, then it dawned on her. "Wait! There is possibly a copy of the key in the Uzumaki Compound!" Kurama felt stupid for not realizing this sooner, then they would advance training. "But we will wait till after you pass the jonin exams, alright?" Kurama said, setting one of her unbreakable ultimatums.

Naruto sighed, then nodded. "Alright Kura-chan." Naruto said, causing Kurama to blush at her new nickname, then it dawned on her.

"Wait when did you learn my actual name!?" Kurama exclaimed lightly, Naruto chuckled lightly. Causing Kurama to sweat drop at his ability to be so laid back in a serious situation.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Kurama cooly. "Actually not that long, but you just confirmed it a second ago." Naruto said, leaving Kurama in anticipation of his words. "You were talking about a fox avatar, and such, it put the last piece in the puzzle. Ironically, I started wondering when I was young. I found most of my information about you at the library."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Naruto was in the library, reading books on fuinjutsu. When he stumbled upon an article in the book about instances of amazing fuinjutsu. It was from when Kurama was forced out of her previous container. Being controlled by a masked man, sending her on a rampage through the village. Interesting... It says the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in a baby. It doesn't say much more than that..." Naruto mused quietly, then his eyes widened a bit as he got the thought into his head that it might have been him. Because it would explain why the village despised his very existence. They saw the contained, but not the container. 'I will confirm this with kaa-san, but I have to be sneaky about it. It is probably a sensitive subject.' Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes, and sliding into the mindscape.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Kurama let the information sink in, and nodded, further confirming Naruto's findings. "Why did you hide this from me?" Naruto asked neutrally, because he knew if he didn't, there would be an accusatory tone to his voice.

Kurama saw a flicker of pain in his eyes, before they returned to their normal caring blue. "Because... You were so little, and hurt, I didn't want to tell you, and hurt you more. It also may have started to hate me if you found out I was the cause of your strife... So I played the roll of your kaa-san, to make you feel better, until now... When you being as sharp as a tack, figured it out." Kurama said truthfully, she smiled, but the pain in her eyes made Naruto's heart drop at this.

Naruto's eyes widened l, and hugged Kurama lovingly. "I never could hate you! You are the closest thing to a kaa-san I've ever had! No matter what I couldn't hate you!" Naruto said, breaking down, and crying onto Kurama.

This broke the rest of Kurama's guard, making her cry too. "I love you my musuko! I'm glad you could never hate me!" Kurama said in between sobs, they sat there, crying their eyes out.

Naruto was the first to stop, then wipes away Kurama's tears. "From the stories I hear, a masked man was controlling you, so it wasn't your fault." Naruto said with a tender smile.

Kurama felt an odd sense of nostalgia, she rubbed her eyes, thinking she saw Minato standing behind Naruto. With the same foxish grin that both of them had come to gain. 'Like father like son I guess...' Kurama trailed happily, then felt a warm, fuzzy feeling come over her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her moment of silence for the moment. "Kaa-san?" Naruto asked concernedly at Kurama's silence.

"Its nothing musuko, just had a feeling of nostalgia for a second." Kurama said with a soft smile, bringing Naruto into a warm hug.

Naruto sighed happily, hugging Kurama back. "Alright kaa-san, well I have to go, its morning in the real world." Naruto said, then faded from the mindscape

Naruto thought for a second, realizing he didn't have any leads on the Nibi Jinjuriki. **'Kaa-san... How will I know I am near them?**' Naruto thought through their bond.

Kurama was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto's question. "You will just know, Jinjuriki's have a built in homing beacon for others." Kurama said through their bond, causing Naruto to nod, and Kurama said, cutting the link.

Jiraya opened the door, looking into the room. "Ready for day one of training?" Jiraya asked, causing Naruto to gain a light smile.

There were few things Naruto loved more than training. His Tenshi-chan, Kaa-san, and Tou-san, they were all very precious to him. "Lets get to it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, cursing at his exclamation at his verbal tick.

Jiraya chuckled lightly, and walked out of the room. "Then follow me" Jiraya said lightly.

TIME SKIP: 2 years (Everything pretty much goes according to the canon, but he masters it in 2, instead of 3)

"Here Naruto, catch!" Jiraya exclaimed, tossing Naruto a scroll, labeled 'To Naruto: On his 16th birthday' "Open it" Jiraya said, answering Naruto's curious look on his face.

Naruto nodded, and opened the scroll, he proceeded to read it.

The note read:

"Dear Naruto-kun... This is your tou-san here, if you are reading this... Then I'm dead *chuckles lightly* Its very regrettable to say the least! I wanted to see you grow up, and turn into the wonderful man you are probably now. Your kaa-san too! She so badly wanted to meet you, and watch you grow up... But life has screwed us all over. I'm sorry, the Kyuubi is at the front gates, so I will leave you with your Kaa-san, to try and stop its rampage."

The note switches handwritings, a more feminine, and gentler handwriting. "Musuko... There is so much I wanted to say, but so little time to say it... I guess I will start with an explanation of the situation. A masked man attacked me after I gave birth to you, when I, and the seal were at the weakest. He kidnapped the Kyuubi, and attacked the leaf village. Your father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is fending off the Kyuubi!" the handwriting suddenly veers off to the side, like the writer was shaken by a violent force, then continued. "Let me say though... I have only met Kyuubi-chan a few times, but she is rather gentle, maybe a little mischievous. *laughs a little* I'm sorry for this... But we will probably have to seal the Kyuubi inside of you..." The letter trails off, a few tear stains coat the paper, before the letter begins again. "I hope you can find it in your heart to not hate us, we love you musuko, I gotta go, you are crying, so I need to calm you down." the note says, ending at that. A letter in an envelope falls out from inside the scroll. Labeled "Hiraishin" Jirayas' eyes widen as he saw the label.

Jiraya's jaw dropped a little too. "Thats his legendary technique that he used to wipe out an entire nations army!" Jiraya said, recanting the tale of how Minato wiped out an army from Iwagakure, while only breaking a light sweat.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! HAJIME!**

Minato looked upon the Iwagakure army, it was getting closer to the Konoha gates. "I have this handled, back me up if I need it." Minato threw a custom Hiraishin into the middle of the incoming army. Disappearing in a flash of gold, appearing in the middle of the massive army. It was almost as large as the ninja alliance squadron Madara took out on his own. "This is the last chance to leave!" Minato exclaims out, but the army just jeered at him, charging after getting over their shock. Minato sighed, he gave them the chance to retreat, then his back up scattered several hundred special kunai of his. 'Show time...' Minato trailed impassively, taking out several ninja as the got to him, flashing to another nearby kunai, wiping out several dozen more soldiers with relative ease. "Odama rasengan!" Minato exclaims, as his rasengan suddenly expands, wiping out a hundred more unexpecting soldiers. He flash stepped away, just as a sword should have beheaded him, causing the two soldiers who tried it, cutting each others heads off. 'How many are there?' Minato thought to himself, as he dodged a Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku[11]. No one thought he could dodge it, so it wiped out a good fourth of the army.

"Retreat!" could be heard coming from the soldiers in various places, but the generals of the army didn't call such an order. "Stand your ground you cowards! He's only one man!" A general exclaimed, as his soldiers frantically chakra sprinted away from the battlefield.

Soon only Minato, and three of the six generals were left. "This is your final chance, leave now, and never come again... Or I won't hesitate to kill you, to protect the ones I love!" Minato exclaimed coldly, his Hokage cloak flapping in the breeze, lightly moving his hair. Making him look as badass as he already was.

The last three generals wised up, and ran, like children with their kunai between their legs. "We will get you for this one day!" They exclaimed, as they abandoned the 90% of the nin that were either dead, or critically injured.

Minato shrugged this off, and flash stepped back to the top of Konoha's gates. "They won't be coming back, if they do they will loose more." Minato said, wiping a bit of sweat that he had gained off of his forehead.

A soldier let out a cheer, and the front line that was along the top of the gates let out a cheer. "Three cheers for the fastest man in the world!" He exclaimed, and cheers could be heard across the top of the gate, and across the village.

Somewhere in Kumo, the sandaime Raikage felt a horrible omen, like his title had just been taken again. "Kuso... I will get my title back Yondaime Hokage!" A roared, startling the anbu in the room. Making him shake in his anbu boots, but the privacy seals shook. Then amazingly they stayed in place, sparing the village from it.

Minato chuckled lightly, feeling something funny had just happened to the Raikage. "I'm not that good, I just became strong to protect the ones I love." Minato said with a smile. He had to be one of the most humble people around.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

Naruto was entranced, as Jiraya finished the story. "Wait... That's all there is to the story!?" Naruto exclaimed, hating that the story was over. He wanted to hear more about his father.

Jiraya chuckles lightly at Naruto, but shook his head. "There are more stories, but that is for another day." Jiraya said with an eye smile.

Naruto face faulted at this, but nodded. "Alright... Well can you teach me how to use it?" Naruto asked curiously, looking over the seal.

Jiraya shook his head, truthfully he doesn't even know where to begin on that seal. "I can't... Your father was the best alive in fuinjutsu, and you almost surpass me in fuinjutsu. You will have to figure it out on your own." Jiraya said, Naruto wasn't paying attention, probably talking to Kurama at the moment to not hear Jiraya.

Naruto was indeed was talking to Kurama. **'Kaa-san, think you might be able to help me out with this seal?'** Naruto asked, he could tell there were three basic seals, but it was hard for him.

Kurama examined the seals through Naruto's senses, and got an understanding of it. "Yeah I can help you musuko, I am pretty good at fuinjutsu if I do say so myself." Kurama said, poking her chest out confidently.

Naruto chuckled, and nodded. "Kaa-san says she can help me, but it will still take a while." Naruto says, with a light eye smile.

Jirayas eyes widened a little, because it took Minato years to create this jutsu, but Naruto was confident it wouldn't take too long. 'He really is your son Minato...' Jiraya thought to himself, then chuckled lightly at his grandson. "Well then, lets get started. You will have to create your own base seal though, because his was based on his own chakra signature." Jiraya said, that made it just slightly harder. Naruto had only made seals based on a neutral chakra base, so all could use it if he let someone use his seals, they could.

Naruto curses to himself, looking over what he thought the base seal was. "I have an idea... But... Its just a theory..." Naruto trailed, taking out a paint brush, and some high quality ink. Drawing a seal based on his chakra signature, then he drew the other seals on top. **'Crap!'** Naruto exclaimed, as the seal glowed bright white, so Jiraya, and Naruto hit the deck. Thinking it would explode, but all it did was glow brightly, then turn blue.

Jiraya looked over the seal, his eyes widened. Instead of three seals, there was now one seal. "You my boy... Are a genius!" Jiraya exclaimed, slapping Naruto on the back lightly at this.

Naruto chuckled, he hadn't expected it, but here came the hard part. "But now I have to figure out how the heck to operate this seal." Naruto said, looking over his newest creation before him.

Jiraya nodded, and thought to himself. **'This is going to be an interesting last year... I'm glad I asked/ convinced Mei-chan to enroll him in the chunin exams[12], but he is easily jonin level, kage level if he had experience.'** Jiraya thought truthfully, smiling at his godson a bit more.

Naruto felt a soft tug on the seal, as it was sitting on the bed, while he was getting dressed. 'Maybe how I operate involves that little tug.' Naruto thinks to himself, then walks to the training grounds.

(The training goes pretty much according to canon)

Naruto closes his eyes, meditating, but also focusing on the chakra signature in the Kunai in front of him. **'Hmm... Tou-san... How did you do it? You made it seem so easy...' Naruto** thought to himself, as he went over Kurama's memories of the battle with Minato in his head. 'There!' Naruto exclaimed lightly in his head, startling Kurama from her thoughts.

Kurama asked, trying to calm her racing heart from the sudden exclaim of genius.

Naruto saw, but it was for a split second, it looked like Minato concentrated more for a second. Then dissapeared in a golden flash. 'I think I just figured it out... Let me test my theory' Naruto thought, then concentrated on the mental image of the Kunai in front of him. Letting the chakra pull influence him, then a bright flash of gold. "Yata!" Naruto exclaimed lightly, startling Jiraya, who was slumped on a tree, asleep.

Jiraya bolted up right, kunai in his hand. "Wh- wha?!" Jiraya asked, panning the area, looking for an enemy ninja, but found none. 'It was Naruto-kun' Jiraya thought, sweat dropping a little.

"Ero-senin! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the Kunai into a tree near Jiraya, dissapearing in a gold flash. Ending up face first into the tree.

Jiraya clutched his sides, laughing heartily. "Like father, like son I suppose." Jiraya mused, wiping a tear from his eye. Jiraya remembered when Minato first used Hiraishin, he ended up in a tree, trying to show off to Kushina.

Naruto was too excited that he had finally finished the Jutsu to be miffed at Jiraya. "I finally finished it! Yata!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Jiraya patted Naruto on the shoulder, and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion. "Ready to go home Gaki? Thats the last thing we were waiting on to go." Jiraya said, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto was excited to go see his tenshi-chan after three years. 'Ill be home soon Tenshi-chan, just wait a little longer for me' Naruto thought happily, as they packed up their camp.

Jiraya chuckled lightly, as they set off back to Mizu No Kuni.

WITH KONAN

Konan sat in the middle of the roof of their tower, and what seemed like snow flakes seemed to fall. 'Its finally done' She thought, then the sitting Konan dissapeared, no trace of her chakra could be found anywhere around the area. A few seconds later she appeared back in her place. 'Although it takes time to prepare, its a great technique for stealth kills in cold area's.' Konan thought to herself. As the paper snow flakes applied themselves back to her cloak. Blending in with the rest of her colors, and cloak. 'But what should I call it? Hidden Jutsu: Snow Blindness? No... Too obvious as to the effect of the move... Hmm... Maybe Hidden Jutsu: white silence!' Konan thought, and she loved the name.

Yuuki looked upon her daughter with a sense of pride. Ara ara... Only 16 years old, and already created your own jutsu?" Yuuki asks, breaking Konan from her thoughts of a certain blonde nin.

Konan nodded, with a foxish grin, that she had adopted from Naruto. "Yep Kaa-san, it took me a while to get it down, but I did it." Konan said, standing up, and dusting her skirt off from dirt.

Yuuki chuckled lightly, brining her daughter into a loving hug. "You did well my musume" Yuuki said, doting on her beloved daughter.

Nagato smiled softly at this heart warming sight before him. "Yep, keep it up, and you may even surpass me one day." Nagato said lightly.

Konan ran over to her dad, or more or less floated over to him. "I will surpass you! Dattebayo!" Konan mentally cursed herself for letting Naruto rub off on her that much.

Nagato, and Yuuki exchanged looks, then clutched their sides, bursting in laughter. "Seems Naruto-kun has made a great impression on you." Yuuki said as she stopped laughing.

* * *

Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it with both foreshadowing their true potential. ^^

T/L (And other Things):

[1]: "Nagato looks across the training room, a silver haired man lays in what looks like a stasis tube. Black rods placed variously throughout his body." he is pretty much the Heaven path of pain. Replacing Yahiko's. Since he is alive in this fanfiction.

[2]:"I have pretty big chakra reserves for our age, but even I can only make 3 paper clones." (I'm still debating on whether or not to give Konan regular bushin, or mizubushin, but for now she has Paperbushin.

[3]: Toriniku Yakitori: All white meat, traditionally served like kabobs. At the same time not like kabobs.

[4]: Negima Yakitori: Chicken, and thinly cut leeks. Served like Torinku Yakitori.

[5]: Okonomiyaki: is a Japanese savory pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word okonomi, meaning "what you like" or "what you want", and yaki meaning "grilled" or "cooked" (cf. yakitori and yakisoba)

[6]: Fried Udon: Udon is often served hot as a noodle soup in its simplest form, as kake udon, in a mildly flavoured broth called kakejiru, which is made of dashi, soy sauce (shōyu), and mirin. It is usually topped with thinly chopped scallions.

[7]: Dana: It means Hubby, or something close to it.

[8]: "I hate to tell you... But women aren't always soft..." If anyone can tell me who said this. Will get cookies, and a hug from good boy tobi. :3

[9]: Mizubushin: Water clones

[10]: Suiton: Suirykdan no Jutsu / Water style! Water dragon jutsu!

[11]: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku: Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation.

[12]: "'This is going to be an interesting last year... I'm glad I asked/ convinced Mei-chan to enroll him in the chunin exams" my chunin exams will be in Tsuchi no Kunai, instead of in Konohagakure like most fanfictions.


End file.
